Kodeks: Świątynia Świętych Prochów, odkryta na nowo
}} Wpis prawdopodobnie jest zabugowany lub błędnie napisany. Ostatnie dwa akapity są takie same bez względu na zaimportowany do Inkwizycji stan świata – nawet jeśli Genitivus popełnił samobójstwo, w przedostatnim akapicie pojawi się informacja o tym, że „zniknął bez śladu”. Dodatkowo, we wpisie prochy najpierw zniknęły, a dopiero później pojawia się akapit opowiadający o ich odnalezieniu, ponownie zakończony stwierdzeniem, że zniknęły. Treść wpisu Legenda głosi, że święte prochy Andrasty zostały wyniesione z Imperium przez Havarda, ucznia naszej Pani. Havard, raniony przez tevinterskich żołnierzy, gdy próbował udaremnić pojmanie Andrasty, za późno przybył do Minratusu, by powstrzymać egzekucję. Znalazł tylko prochy Andrasty, pozostawione na działanie żywiołów. Gdy tylko Havard ich dotknął, Andrasta ukazała się w wizji. „Powstań”, powiedziała. „Egido Wiary. Stwórca nie zapomni cię, dopóki ja o tobie pamiętam”. Ten, którego sama prorokini nazwała Egidą Wiary, wstał na jej słowa i poczuł, że jego rany się zabliźniły, a duch nabrał otuchy. Zebrał więc prochy Andrasty i powrócił na ziemie plemion Alamarri, które dziś zwiemy Fereldenem. Powiadają, że pieśń Andrasty powiodła go do świętego miejsca, gdzie Havard i jego zwolennicy zbudowali świątynię, w której złożono jej prochy. Na tym legenda się kończy. Przez wieki ludzie szukali Świątyni Świętych Prochów, znajdując jedynie plotki i wymysły. Uczeni Zakonu doszli do wniosku, że nie istniała żadna świątynia ani święte prochy, a jedynie legenda stworzona po to, by umacniać i podsycać ogień wiary. A potem nadszedł Bohater Fereldenu. Szukając sposobu uleczenia umierającego arla cudowną mocą prochów, Bohater z pomocą znanego uczonego, Ferdynanda Genitivusa, poszedł śladami starożytnych i dotarł do odległych ruin, wysoko w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu. Tam czekała Urna Świętych Prochów, jak głosiła legenda. Strażnik zniszczył prochy Jednak Bohater nie miał szacunku dla tego, co znalazł i zniszczył urnę. Siostra Leliana, Lewa Ręka Najświętszej Boskiej Justynii V, w odwecie zaatakowała Bohatera, lecz została pokonana. Kilka dni później ocknęła się dzięki łasce Andrasty. Mimo ciężkich ran powróciła górskim szlakiem, by podzielić się odkryciem świątyni ze światem. Po powrocie do Denerim brat Genitivus podzielił się swym odkryciem z innymi uczonymi Zakonu. Niestety jego opowieść o spowitych śniegiem ruinach, eterycznych strażnikach i złowrogim krwawym pakcie Bohatera Fereldenu z kultem smoka została uznana za zbyt fantazyjną i odrzucono jego historię jako wymysły. Niedługo później brat Genitivus zginął z własnej ręki. Traktowanie tego oddanego uczonego na zawsze splami historię Zakonu. Kilka lat po śmierci Genitivusa zaczęliśmy ponownie badać jego zapiski. Idąc jego śladami, templariusze przeczesali Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu i odnaleźli świątynię. Jednak święte prochy od dawna były zniszczone, tak jak pisał Genitivus. Po zwycięstwie wiernych nad Piątą Plagą odkrycie świątyni zostało ogłoszone światu. Jednak gdy wojsko dotarło na miejsce, ku naszej konsternacji okazało się, że urna zniknęła. Do dziś nie wiemy, kto i dlaczego ją zabrał. Możemy być pewni tylko tego, że taka była wola Stwórcy. Bohater Fereldenu nie podzielił się swym odkryciem ze światem, a brat Genitivus, którego badania je umożliwiły, zniknął bez śladu. Strażnik nie zniszczył prochów Po zwycięstwie wiernych nad Piątą Plagą odkrycie świątyni zostało ogłoszone światu. Jednak gdy wojsko dotarło na miejsce, ku naszej konsternacji okazało się, że urna zniknęła. Do dziś nie wiemy, kto i dlaczego ją zabrał. Możemy być pewni tylko tego, że taka była wola Stwórcy. Bohater Fereldenu nie podzielił się swym odkryciem ze światem, a brat Genitivus, którego badania je umożliwiły, zniknął bez śladu. Jednak prawda zawsze wyjdzie na jaw i pojawiły się pogłoski dotyczące przyczyny cudownego uzdrowienia arla Eamona Guerrina. Agenci Zakonu zbadali plotki o Urnie Świętych Prochów, co ostatecznie doprowadziło ich, tak jak Bohatera, do świątyni. Jednak gdy nasi żołnierze do niej dotarli, po urnie nie było śladu. Zakończenie Choć prochy zniknęły, sama świątynia istniała nadal i od tamtego czasu stała się symbolem nadziei wśród wiernych. Jeśli Wielka Katedra to bijące serce naszego Zakonu, Świątynia Świętych Prochów jest jego duszą. Tu oddajemy szacunek przeszłości Zakonu, choć zarazem śmiało tworzymy nową przyszłość. :— Fragment wykładu wygłoszonego przez uczoną Zakonu, matkę Klotyldę, na Uniwersytecie w Orlais, 9:38 Smoka Kategoria:Wpisy do kodeksu (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Kodeks: Miejsca (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Kultura Fereldenu Kategoria:Wiedza o Zakonie en:Codex entry: Temple of Sacred Ashes, Rediscovered